


Bonfire

by Restless_Reader



Series: Newt_tober 2020 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader
Summary: Newt_tober day 3Lighting up a bonfire and throwing a party for every new Greene quickly became a tradition.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newt_tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Bonfire

Lighting up a bonfire and throwing a party for every new Greene quickly became a tradition.

Even if anyone by now knew what was expected from them, Newt would always organize everything and make sure that the new boy would be welcomed properly. 

The new Greene hard something that Newt couldn’t name, like he had seen him somewhere before, but that didn’t really made sense. While Newt was explaining him how things worked, who the others were, he kept observing him, trying to figure out what that feeling was. Against anything that is rational, he felt draw to him, even if he was stupid enough to wanted to became a Runner after everything he said about the ever changing maze and the grievers.

Galley started the usual fight with other Gladers. And as usual, the new Greene was pulled into it. He stood up to Gally, even if he had thrown him to the ground more than one time. After another fall, the Greene got back on his feet speaking up and raising gradually his voice.

“Thomas...Thomas... Hey! Thomas! I remember my name! I'm Thomas!”

Everyone started cheering and shouting. Happiness. Like there weren’t any monster waiting for them in the Maze surrounding them.

Newt found himself smiling at him, he had a feeling things were going to change.

He hoped it was for the best.


End file.
